Holy Sword
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Historia Medieval. Cuatro reinos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en un joven principe y en una mitica espada, pero la misión saldra mas cara de lo esperado y un alto precio debera ser pagado a merced de un destino incierto.


ok.. se agradecerían amablemente sugerencias de títulos... en serio no se me ocurre nada ; . ; pero bueno.. esto.. tengo intenciones de que sea Sorato.. aviso al tiro.. pero no aparecerá hasta mucho más adelante... así que fans de Mimato, Taiora y de lo que sea.. no os preocupéis.. n.n pues bien.. este fic irá dedicado a mi compañera DarKdi ya que si no fuera por ella no lo habría traspasado.. (del cuaderno al PC) y también va para todas las personas que les gustan las historias medievales n.n como a mi.. xq son muy geniales! (las historias) em.. bueno.. mejor lean esto..

**Holy Sword **

Introducción:

El antiguo, hermoso y poderoso reino del sur, fue el escenario de una gran guerra. Los diferentes reinos del sur, norte, este y oeste ambicionaban más territorios, pero luego de años batallando, se dieron cuenta que el verdadero enemigo era un pequeño reino al medio del continente en su totalidad. Ese pequeño reino se extendía poco a poco y aprovechaba los conflictos entre los grandes titanes para ganar terreno. Ese reino que crecía y crecía era llamado: la Fortaleza Oscura. Fue nombrado así, ya que cualquiera que se acercara a sus puertas era absorbido por la oscuridad para convertirse en un guerrero más del gran ejército que se formaba. Los gobernantes de los 4 diferentes reinos dejaron sus ambiciones a un lado y se reunieron en el reino del sur para discutir la situación. Ninguno tenía ya las suficientes defensas como para formar un nuevo ejército y enfrentar al terror que se estaba formando en la Fortaleza Oscura y ni aunque unieran fuerzas serían capaces de enfrentarlo. El rey Christofalo, del reino del oeste, recordó una conversación que había tenido con su hija, una conversación que no le había agradado del todo, por lo referente al interés de su pequeña por el reino del sur.

-si no me equivoco según vuestras legendas.. vuestros antepasados utilizaron una espada especial para derrotar a sus enemigos.. una espada que solo un verdadero rey podía ocupar...

-me asombra que sepáis eso.. os debo decir que es cierto.. pero luego de la batalla la espada se perdió entre los bosques de nuestro reino..

-y no podéis recuperarla?-cuestionó esta vez el rey de este.

-muchos lo han intentado.. me incluyo.. pero ninguno ha llegado lejos.. os ruego me perdonéis pero deberéis pensar en otra cosa...

-que hay de vuestro hijo mayor? Ya tiene edad para cumplir con alguna misión en servicio a su reino..-esta vez el gobernador del norte habló.

El rey meditó un rato las palabras de los soberanos del oeste, este y norte luego de que la reunión se diera por terminada. Sería lo correcto mandar a su hijo en esa búsqueda tan arriesgada e improbable? Al verlo preocupado, su consejero lo llevó ante el concilio de hechiceros para que el gobernador recibiera una segunda opinión. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos para encontrar al concilio de hechiceros, el soberano de esas tierras miró por una ventana. En los jardines jugaban sus dos hijos. Los dos eran rubios y sus ojos de azules. El mayor le enseñaba al pequeño como manejar una espada, sin mucho éxito al fin y al cavo. Un ataque de nostalgia invadió al rey, que prefirió seguir adelante con lo que quería. Una vez ya reunidos con el concilio de hechiceros, el gobernador informó de la idea del rey Christofalo a sus fieles ayudantes. al escuchar lo que el rey dijo, todos los hechiceros presenten comenzaron a murmurar cosas, con excepción de uno. Ese uno era el jefe del concilio.

-mi señor.. está ud. seguro de esa decisión? No cree que puede ser una forma de los otros reinos de deshacerse de todas las defensas de nuestras tierras?

-ellos corren el mismo peligro que nosotros.. es hora de confiar unos en los otros..

-pues me temo que es su decisión majestad.. supongo que lo que ud. desea es saber la ubicación?

-así es..

-como se debería imaginar eso es un misterio...

-se rumorea que está en el monte de la muerte..-la voz del consejero de rey sonó fría y decidida. Esos hechiceros jamás le habían agradado.

La reunión terminó. El jefe del concilio le había prometido al soberano que para el día siguiente le tendría un mapa que indicaba como llegar al monte de la muerte. Esa tarde, comentó con su esposa la decisión que había tomado. Su mujer no estuvo de acuerdo, pero el rey no tuvo otra opción, ya que el futuro de los 4 reinos estaban en juego. Una vez que la puesta del sol había acabado, el príncipe mayor se encontró con su padre en el jardín, sentado sobre una roca, reflexionando.

-padre.. sucede algo?

-Yamato?-el rey suspiró- debo hablar contigo.. creo que.. que ya es hora que salgas en una misión..

-si?-preguntó el chico con ilusión.

-así es.. pero.. no estoy seguro que deba ser esta.. me temo que en la Fortaleza Oscura están tramando apoderarse...

-del resto de los reinos.. lo sé.. qué debo hacer?

-pues.. queremos que vayas en busca de "Curswer" la...

-espada legendaria del reino del sur...-terminó asombrado el rubio.

-así es... mira.. si no quieres aceptar yo lo comprenderé..

-esto es genial! Seguro que voy!

-pero.. podría ser peligroso..

-no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer! Al fin podré ir en una misión.. y no es una cualquiera! Es muy importante!

-creo que no me entiendes.. podrías perder tu vida en esto.. esto no es un juego..

-lo entiendo perfectamente padre.. no te preocupes.. es solo que me emociona mucho.. no es que crea que solo sea un juego..

Padre e hijo se quedaron conversando un rato mientras veían las estrellas. Desde una torre bastante alejada, dos sombras miraban la escena, mientras que una tercera estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada. La tercera sombra de pronto habló:

-cuando el rey muera y ese estorbo que llama su hijo se vaya.. todo el reino quedará en nuestras manos..

-qué haremos con el otro chico?-preguntó una de las sombras que miraban por la ventana.

-será fácil de manipular..

-y qué hay de la guerra?-cuestionó la otra sombra.

-firmaremos un tratado.. ellos quieren estás tierras.. y nosotros queremos poder...

**Estorbos: **nooooo! No se llama Yamato! Se llama James! ; . ; James! (es una larga historia..) bueno.. espero que les haya gustado la introducción.. y advierto que si no llegan **reviews** no pienso seguir traspasando xq me da lata hacerlo pa que nadie lo lea.. y menos seguir escribiéndolo.. bueno.. igual lo voy a tener que terminar xq o si no DarKdi se encarga de matarme.. n.n linda amiga no? Jajaja.. bueno.. acuérdense de los **reviews, **de lassugerencias de títulos (son muy necesarias) y de que la mayoría de los personajes si son míos.. a excepción de en este cap. Matt, T.K. y su padre y madre!

**HaRu**


End file.
